Code Geass R3 Lelouch the Immortal
by manicli6
Summary: Lelouch is living out his immortal life with CC but things aren't that peaceful. There's close calls, love, jealousy, adultary, will he be able to keep his cool and confess his love for CC? Or will the immortal couple separate?
1. Trapped

Code Geass

I do not own Code Geass!

R3 – Chapter 1: Trapped

_Italics = thoughts!_

XXXXX = change scenes / end of scene (ex. flash backs)

1 week after the Zero Requiem…

His eyes slowly opened revealing a mysterious shade of violet. Something wasn't quite right though, he couldn't move his legs, his arms or his torso. His head was trapped, he could barely move it. He had about a few centimeters of space on each side of his legs and about half a foot on top of them.

The only upside of this place was the fact that he was lying on silk, fluffy silk that was soft and relaxing. Despite being comfortable, he was cornered, trapped and unable to free himself from this situation. This feeling of helplessness reminded him of his childhood days after his mother was killed; being trapped in that ridiculously huge palace he was forced to call home.

Lelouch vi Britannia began to feel quite irritated and twitchy; he could conquer the world and strategically get out of impossible positions yet he did not even know where begin with this one.

The air was damp and humid. It was stale from days of being stationary. It didn't smell like the fresh spring breeze one might expect from being underground, it was more like the stuffy air in someone's room after a long winter. Lelouch once again kicked his legs up in an attempt to escape but only managed to hit his frail skinny knee.

_Well this sucks._

He calmed himself reassured that someone was coming to get him. He slowly but surely relaxed his limbs allowing them to lie naturally on the soft bed like bottom he was resting on. It was times like this that he wished he had Suzaku's physical prowess. If he did, maybe he'd be able to dig himself out from his own grave.

_I should really start hitting the gym, I've clearly got enough time now._

Yes Lelouch vi Britannia was lying in his casket, 6 feet underground. Being the emperor of the world meant that he was in an unusually large casket but never the less it wasn't comfortable enough for him. It was far away from the luxurious beds he slept on at Ashford academy. The silk under his chest was drenched in his blood, it was a dull dry red. _I guess immortal blood dries fast._ There really wasn't anything he could do.

The weight of the dirt on top of the lid was impossibly heavy. The only choice he had was to wait for CC to dig him out. Lelouch crossed his arms, he didn't like depending on someone else, especially for something as important as this. But he had faith in CC, she's also got Jeremiah Gottwald on his side. Without his help, it'd be impossible for someone to dig up a dead emperor with such tight security.

He gathered his thoughts and gently calmed his ego again. Different scenarios went through his head. He contemplated punching a hole in the casket but decided against it when he realized dirt could fill in the casket not to mention it would hurt his knuckles a lot.

Being immortal didn't exempt him from feeling pain, the thought of pain and death were still scary.. He then thought about CC and the time where he was seeing her memories. How she got guillotined, trapped in the iron maiden and burned at the stake.

He thought about all his old friends, Kallen, Kaguya, Rivalz, Suzaku, and Nunnally. Lelouch vi Britannia, destroyer of worlds and created anew, yet stuck in a casket. How ironic it is, the most powerful person in the world was caught in a wooden box. He wondered how Kaguya was taking the news, if she discovered his plan or not.

_She probably wouldn't care even if I was her fiancé. _How Kallen was doing with her mother. _I'm sorry I had to leave you Kallen, but if I told you. Then you would have followed me to the grave. _He let out a sigh and the usual monotonous frown on his face almost turned into a smile. Feeling content that the world was now a better place, he finally fell back to sleep.

He awoke to the sound of shovels plowing down._ How long does it take to dig through 6 feet of dirt anyway_. As the shovel hit his casket, dirt fell from the cracks in the casket and hit his face. Lelouch shook his head in an attempt to swing it off but it was no use, his head was obviously stuck. CC kept hitting her shovel on his casket, slightly annoyed he yelled "STOP!"

"Fine, have it your way. Bye" CC replied in her indifferent voice. Lelouch suddenly realized the implications of what he just said and tried to push open the lid CC was standing on.

He didn't have the upper body strength to push the remaining dirt and CC off even if the latter weighed little of anything. He pushed with all his might, his face contorted like the people at the gym bench pressing more than they are physically capable of. The lid opened a slit then shut back down.

"Make up your mind" said a voice from outside.

Lelouch regained his composure and in a voice only an emperor could muster "Could you please dig me out of here CC?"

CC's facial expression didn't change. She simply started digging again and in a short bit, a slim figure slowly emerged from the casket. His head and face was covered in fine dirt with a few clumps in his hair. He sat up, recovering the use of his sleeping arms.

His limbs were asleep from days of numbness. He looked up at CC feeling content that his trust in her wasn't misplaced. Taking a deep breath he cautiously got up with one hand on the dirt wall beside him not wanting to fall, his legs were still a bit dazed.

He then looked at CC who was wearing her Wight straightjacket. _I suppose spending eternity with her wouldn't be that bad. _His thoughts were quickly interrupted when CC said one word.

"Pizza?" CC's facial expression was of pure innocence. Her gentle eyes looked into his. She had worked days to dig up Lelouch so she could get him to buy her pizza. She looked for his credit card but realized he must've taken it to the grave with him. Maybe as insurance that she would dig him up.

He took his credit card to the grave with him because he didn't have one! Lelouch was smart enough to withdraw large sums of money from the treasury before his death and empty his own bank account. Besides he left some money for pizza for CC so he didn't know why she was complaining.

"I thought I left you money for pizza" His tone was nonchalant, trying to sound as cold as possible to avoid showing weakness.

"You didn't leave enough" CC's tone was still soft and innocent. Like a child asking her parents for candy. Her golden spheres shook gently like she was about to cry. Except she wasn't, it was just a way for her to get pizza.

She knew Lelouch wasn't in the mood to get her pizza but she always got what she wanted from him. Usually because they both wanted the same thing but she had a feeling he felt the same way about her as she did for him.

"We'll get pizza as soon it is possible." He looked up to see the night sky dotted with stars. All of them looking down upon him, almost judging him but none condemned him. In the distance he could see Jeremiah Gottwald.

Despite having been Lelouch's personal bodyguard during his reign, he wasn't punished for any crimes he may have committed. _I guess they must've thought he was following orders._ Jeremiah slowly walked towards him and knelt down on one knee but before any words could come out Lelouch helped him up.

"Jeremiah, you have been a loyal soldier. I am grateful for what you have done."

"Master" Jeremiah said happily but Lelouch interrupted again.

"Please live out your life as you wish. You no longer need to protect me." And with those words Jeremiah, the great knightmare pilot almost shed a tear but his cybernetic implants suppressed them as usual.

"I'll contact you if I ever need your assistance" Jeremiah didn't want to leave Lelouch. He vowed to serve him as long he lived but he knew it was no use. Besides CC was going to be with him and she's capable of protecting him even though it should really be the opposite way around. Plus Lelouch is immortal now that he has Charles' code so there's really no need for him to worry.

"Yes your highness" responded Jeremiah. He slowly returned to his post guarding the cemetery making sure nobody entered without his explicit permission.

Lelouch then noticed a certain green haired witch standing in the pit with him. She was leaning against the back and observing Lelouch Lamperouge. Lelouch vi Britannia, the 99th emperor of the Holy Empire of Britannia now dead but Lelouch Lamperouge was still alive.

Her eyes looked worried, with eyelids still a bit weary she lifted her head to meet his. She knew Lelouch had a plan, he had to have a plan, he ALWAYS had a plan! _And this plan of his better involve pizza!_

"CC don't worry I have a plan. All the tasks at hand have been cleared." Those words, she's heard them so many times but never have they brought her more relief. She breathed a little easier and her eyes turned from weary to their usual bright.

Lelouch kept his promise after all. She smiled a smile so slight that only Lelouch could notice it. They both climbed out of the pit under the cover of darkness. Jeremiah Gottwald personally made sure the grave was buried again with no evidence of it ever being disturbed.

The grave was splendid, just like the graves for the previous emperors. It was a huge white marble tombstone with the words "Here lies Lelouch vi Britannia. 99th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire. The Demon King". He wasn't surprised, after the entire world did hate him.

CC was even smart enough to bring Lelouch a change of clothes. Unfortunately all she could find was his school uniform but at least he didn't have to wear his emperor's uniform which in her opinion was somewhat over the top.

She herself borrowed one of Kallen's uniforms just in case. Straightjackets aren't really fashionable in this day and age. Lelouch threw his emperor cloths into the casket before Jeremiah buried it. He then casually put on his school uniform and did CC.

"Lelouch vi Britannia, the 99th emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire, the Demon King is dead." Somehow he always wanted to say those words; it meant the world was finally a gentler place. An era of prosperity and peace has ascended Earth. The Zero Requiem was finally over, he no longer had to be Zero; he could be Lelouch Lamperouge again. The only difference is that CC is at his side now. _Hopefully forever._

"So what is your plan oh mighty Lelouch?" Joked CC. It wasn't her looks that made Lelouch choose her over the ferocious loyalty and love of a certain young freedom fighter (Kallen) nor her charms that won over the undying love Shirley had for him.

No it was because they had common goals and understood each other better than anyone else. He could've easily had three wives to spend the rest of his days with but only choose one. Because she helped him through everything. At first she wanted him to keep his contract but eventually it all changed when he promised to make her smile again. _If only I could find a way to tell her._ Lelouch wanted to tell the green haired witch how much he cares about her and forever will but every time he tried his throat would get clogged up. _Stupid brain! Work for once dammit!_

All she wanted now was to spend the rest of eternity with him. Sure he'd never admit it but CC is the only person he's ever came close to loving. He's cared about a lot of people but never like CC and it wasn't because of her immortality which made her beauty last till the end of time. Or at least that's what he'd like to believe. Her immortality shaped the character that she is.

Lelouch motioned for Jeremiah to cover their escape as they sneaked into the nearby forest and eventually out to a small dirt road.

There laid their form of transportation to their next destination. CC was of course fine with it having slept in various contraptions such as the iron maiden throughout history but Lelouch was having second thoughts. _Maybe I should've ordered something more comfortable._

XXXXX

Hopefully the next chapter will be out in a month or so.

Reviews, suggestions, and ideas are always welcome.

In the future…

What is his mode of transportation? (This should be obvious if you've watched R2)

What is their destination?

Will they be discovered?

Does his getaway plan have a flaw?

Will CC get her pizza?

~Li~


	2. Cart Rider

Code Geass

Chapter 2: Cart Rider!

_Italics = thoughts!_

XXXXX = change scenes / end of scene (ex. flash backs)

Lelouch was having second thoughts about being a hay cart driver. Physical labor wasn't his strong suit even if he was sitting all day. The horses nickered as Lelouch approached; he at least had the common sense to familiarize himself with them before this ordeal. The two horses were black stallions in their prime.

This meant that they were a bit more suspicious but offered a good escape route in case they needed to ditch the cart. The cart itself was more like a giant box with no roof and a ramp at the back allowing the back to be lowered or detached completely. It was filled to the top with hay; Lelouch even had the insight to bring a large black tarp in case things got rainy.

He cautiously climbed on top of the drivers' seat in front of the cart. He was use to riding horses but driving a cart wasn't exactly the same, in the front of the cart was a bench. Nothing fancy, just a plain wooden. Even the wood was old, it had a fainted color and was a bit soft to the touch like it had years of wear and tear on it.

CC climbed onto the cart of hay, she folded the tarp and tucked it away to the side under the hay. She laid down on her side using her cheese-kun as a pillow and gently drifted away under the night sky. Lelouch on the other hand let out a deep sigh knowing he'd have to drive the cart all night long. They had to get away from the city and fast.

It was a very clear night with only a few clouds scattered here and there. The moon wasn't quite full yet. He shivered a bit, it was getting cold; he quickly covered himself with a large blue blanket he'd brought. _Damn that witch leaving me here while she sleeps!_ _I can't believe I'll be spending the rest of eternity with her! UGHHHHH what was I thinking! She's going to kill me!_

Despite the complaints in his head, he knew he'd made the right decision spending the rest of his immortal life with her, or did he? _It could be worse; at least she'd keep me interested. _Lelouch put on a large straw hat and gently tossed the harnesses urging the horses to move forward. _It's going to be a long night._ He rode slowly throughout the night careful not to disturb anyone sleeping nearby fearing they might recognize him.

It was mid-day and Lelouch was near his mental and physical exhaustion. His eyes could barely keep themselves open and he was slumped over so much, he was afraid he was going to fall off the wagon. CC had noticed too, the horses were also tired and had gotten sluggish. She turned over onto her stomach to check up on the ex-Britannian Emperor to make sure he's not dead.

He was still there but hunched over, then suddenly without warning, he fell forward and off the wagon. _Why am I not surprised? I should've known this was going to happen, at least it was funny. _Slightly chuckling, she stopped the horses and dismounted.

Luckily for him, the wagon had large wheels situating it high off the ground. Her partner was lying there, asleep on the ground. She contemplated kicking him and waking him up but forced herself instead to carry him onto the back of the wagon. _He better be grateful for this. No man has been in my arms for centuries. _She gently pulled the cart and climbed up beside him. It had been a long night; the dirt road they'd been travelling on had lots of pot holes so she was constantly woken up. Looking around to make sure nobody was in sight she dozed off beside him.

CC woke up a few hours later and noticed her companion beside her was fidgeting nervously and was sweating a lot. She softly put her cool hand on top of his forehead and slowly but surely, the fidgeting calmed down.

XXXXX

Unbeknown to CC, Lelouch was having a nightmare. Sleep was the one time he couldn't control his mind. He dreamt they were living in a small log cabin in an isolated forest. It was a hot summer's day and to conceal his face, he wore a wide straw hat with a white cloth wrapped around his face to conceal his identity and some white martial art bottoms.

The small log cabin had large fields in the back where they could grow everything they needed. Being the gentlemen he is, he labored in the fields while CC worked in doors. Even on hot summer days when he was drenched in sweat, he would wave off any attempt of help from her. He knew if he let her help, she would be teasing him about it for the next few years.

Ideally, he would've worn a pair of shorts but the risk of being discovered was too great. If they found out he was alive, everything would have gone to waste; the peace he worked so hard to obtain would be shattered. He was tending the fields when suddenly three people walked out of the forest. Lelouch was horrified; he thought the forest wasn't near any human contact for at least 100 kilometers in every direction.

One of the intruders had long orange hair, the other hand purple hair, the third had pink hair and the last one was blonde. No doubt they were Shirley Fenette, Cornelia li Britannia, Euphemia li Britannia and Clovis la Britannia. Lelouch had caused the deaths of these people while he was his alter ego Zero. Shirley wasn't technically killed by him but Lelouch still felt responsible since he was directly involved. And technically Cornelia wasn't killed but she would've died of Suzaku didn't come to her rescue. He couldn't take his eye off them, not for a split second. _What are they doing here?_

Then the orange haired one spoke.

"Hi we're looking for the person that killed us. Do you know where we could find Lelouch vi Britannia?"

"Yes he personally shot me in cold blood! We want revenge for our deaths!" added the blonde.

Lelouch's mouth slowly opened but nothing came out. He knew he'd have to get his hands dirty but he never imagined they'd come back to haunt him like this. Then Shirley's eyes became slowly wider as she saw who was under the mark.

"L-lelouch? Is that you?" asked Shirley.

Lelouch couldn't answer, he didn't have an answer. Well he did but he couldn't look her in the eye and tell her. He didn't know what he could say to her now that it's all over. Somehow he knew "Hey I'm sorry you got killed but world peace was achieved" would only make the situation worse. His throat muscles tensed up as Cornelia gradually started walking towards him. _Is this my atonement? Is it really going to end here? Have they found a way to bring people back from the dead and kill immortals?_

_!_

XXXXX

"Lelouch. Lelouch wake up. Lelouch!" She was looking directly down on Lelouch whose' eyes were now open trying to take in the surroundings and of what just happened.

"You were dreaming" as if she knew what his question was.

_Stop reading my thoughts witch_ thought Lelouch.

"What time is it?"

"It's 4pm. The horses seem to like you better" she gently laid back down on the hay. Lelouch climbed down onto the driver's seat and lashed the harness and the horses slowly moved forward. _Thank god that was a dream._ It had only been a dream but yet it seemed so real, perhaps it was his conscience punishing him for what he did.

He did kill millions in his lifetime, _the demon emperor_. That phrase repeated itself in his head again and again. He let out a sigh and decided he'd deal with it later, raising his hat just enough to see the rolling hills giving off into the horizon a calm fell over him. Perhaps it was because he was in a rural area with small huts for houses and fields as far as the eye can see; no military or modern technology in sight.

CC wondered what Lelouch saw in his dream but knew it was better to wait awhile before asking him. As like everyone, he needed time to think about what happened. Asking him now would only confuse and annoy him. _Worry, I didn't know I had that feeling inside me._

Lelouch continued to drive the cart down the countryside road all day until it was late at night.

"We should stop at an Inn tonight" said CC. She didn't want to spend another night in the cart; even with the hay it was kind of cold.

"We could be caught" answered Lelouch. Part of him wanted to tell her that was a stupid idea.

"It's cold" CC was determined to sleep in a bed tonight, she could always snuggle up against him but there was no way in hell she was going to tell him that.

"It's my money" retorted Lelouch, by now he was getting irritated by her constant efforts.

"I don't care. We should also get some new cloths while we're in town." She could see a small town down the road, wearing a school uniform would make people suspicious.

"Fine" was the answer Lelouch gave. His arms were tired and his ass was sore from sitting on this wooden bench all day. The energy and brain capacity required to win this argument was beyond his ability after a day like that. _I hope everyday isn't like this._ He slightly cringed at the idea that, that was how he was going to spend the rest of his life.

Lelouch slowly pulled into the small village, lady luck was not on his side as a bed & breakfast sigh was one of the first sighs rolling in. CC hopped off the cart and went inside as Lelouch parked the trailer in front of the house. It wasn't really a house, more like a large log cabin with a straw roof. Even so, it was bigger than most of the round huts people lived in.

He slowly approached a window to see if everything's alright inside. CC was talking to an elderly woman.

Breathing a sigh of relief, he opened the door to join his partner.

"This is my husband" her voice was still monotonous much to Lelouch's dismay. _You could've said 'husband' in a more caring tone you know._

_You can at least pretend to care about me _thought Lelouch. He on the other hand not wanting to raise any suspicion put on a gentle smile.

"It'll be 6,000 Yen for the night" said the elderly women.

Lelouch pulled out a few bills from his pockets and handed them to her. He made sure to not pull out too much, students are not supposed to be rich after all.

The elderly woman led then to a bedroom down the hall. It was an old house if you could call it that. The wooden planks used for its construction had weathered down to a rough greyish texture. For a house this old, it smelled quite nice tough, like fresh wood.

The elder woman handed Lelouch a key to the door and left with a "enjoy".

CC jumped onto the bed hugging her plushie.

"Where am I suppose to sleep?" asked Lelouch.

"A gentleman would sleep on the floor" smirked CC as she pulled the bed sheet over her mouth. She knew he wasn't going to sleep on the floor but it was still funny to tease him.

"There better be space when I get back." He tied the horses, fed them and dragged his tired body back into the room.

As her entered his bedroom, CC was already asleep clutching her cheese-kun. _A witch isn't suppose to look this innocent!_ He rarely ever got to see this side of her, usually when she slept she had that drone expression on her face.

He slowly closed the door and locked it trying his best to not wake his witch up. He then slowly tiptoed to the bed which wasn't really a proper bed. It was a large rectangular frame stuffed with straw and a blanket on top. He slowly made his sliver of the bed CC had left him. CC had taken most of the outer edge so Lelouch was squished between her back and the wall. It was times like these that he was thankful for his slender build.

Lelouch turned towards the wall so his back touched hers and slowly drifted away. But during the middle of the night, his body had a mind of its own; it turned around and he wrapped one of his arms around the green haired witch.

XXXXX

I'll try to get the next chapter out in a few weeks since the idea is already there. I just have to put pen to paper.

Reviews, suggestions, comments, insight, criticism, and any idea or anything in general is welcome :)

About the next chapter.

Will CC's get her wish of new cloths?

Does Lelouch reconcile with his previous deaths?

What about her pizza?

What is their destination?

Will they get caught trying to make an escape?

~Li~


	3. Set Sail for the Homeland!

Code Geass

R3 – Chapter 3: Set Sail for the Homeland!

_Italics = thoughts!_

XXXXX = change scenes / end of scene (ex. flash backs)

The rays of light pierced the old window and fell on the sleeping couple. Lelouch was still exhausted from the previous day's work so he didn't budge. CC woke up and noticed something around her. _There was a time when every man I met would show their love for me day and night. Yet only in his sleep, would his arm be around me._

_I wonder if he likes me for my looks because I'm an immortal or because he actually cares about me. Hmmmmmm, this could get interesting._ A smile tugged at the corners of her lips, she had a plan.

She gently removed his arm from around her and started to get ready. The cottage they lived in didn't have running water so she had to fetch water from the river to take a bath. She silently moved across the floor and out the door making sure not to awake sleeping beauty.

It was a simple bathroom, a white porcelain tub with a toilet; thank goodness for septic tanks. And to top it off a white porcelain sink with a large rectangular mirror in front of it. It wasn't a modern bathroom with granite tiles and fancy lights, it was just a wooden room with a few candle fixtures. Still she was glad they're staying here and not in a cart again, especially with Lelouch's driving habits.

There was also a small fireplace opposite the sink and toilet probably used for heating the water. She grabbed one of the large metal buckets beside the tub and headed out the door. The river wasn't too far away thankfully.

It was just a small stream, slightly less than a meter in width and was crystal clear, . She could even see a few fish swimming near the bottom. She gently dipped the edge of the bucket into the river and started back to the house. She was use to centuries of hard labour.

As she walked back and forth between the stream and bathtub, one thought kept lingering in her head. _How do I find out if he likes me for my looks or if he actually likes me?_ After hours bucketing water, the tub was almost filled but she still hadn't a clue about her predicament. _If only I had his genius prowess._

She lit the fire place and put a bucket of water onto of the hook. After several buckets of hot water were put into the tub, the water was finally lukewarm. She tested the water with her foot then took of her cloths and got in.

*Knock knock* "You in there?"

"Good morning Lelouch" Then suddenly, an idea hit her with an evil grin plastered all over her face. _You're going to play my game now Lelouch, and I the rules._

Lelouch entered, he was still wearing a black shirt and matching boxers. CC slowly lifted one of her fine legs out of the water and rested it on the side of the bath tub. _So what will you do now Lelouch?_

His purple eyes grew slightly wider before he turned around and promptly hit his head on the doorframe attempting to leave. It wasn't that he hadn't seen female body parts before, it was just that she did it so suddenly he didn't know how to react.

_It's a good start but he could be just tired._ CC laughed a little as the ex-emperor slowly got up and muttered something along the lines of "damn witch" before closing the door and leaving. Lelouch plumped himself back onto the bed and pondered why CC was acting so strange but came up with nothing. He rubbed his temples and went back to sleep. Figuring out CC was beyond him this early in the morning, in fact it was beyond him in general.

CC slowly enjoyed her bath scrubbing herself, she wondered what it would feel like if he was in the tub with her but quickly dismissed the thought fearing it would scare him.

"We're going shopping" the green haired witch standing in the doorway, Lelouch couldn't help but stare. The bathtub incident popped back into his head; for just a moment, he was speechless.

"Stop starring you pervert"

_Stop reading my mind witch_.

Lelouch got up and took a bath himself before getting dressed. In the dining room was a simple breakfast: toast, butter, milk and a few fried eggs. Lelouch and CC quickly ate breakfast not wanting to stay too long for fear they might be discovered, thanked the old lady and quickly left on their cart. It was rather cold for them to leave so abruptly and silently but they had to make a deadline today.

Down the street was a small clothing store. Lelouch aimlessly walked down the halls, he never liked shopping even back in Tokyo. CC on the other hand was looking at every dress trying to pick out the perfect one.

Behind all the modern dresses was a 3 layered vintage, western style skirt. The outer most layer was a short red plaid cloth, underneath is a knee length dark green layer. Only the last white frilly layer covered the front and it was only slightly longer then the green. Overall, the skirt was just past knee length. It showed off just enough of her legs. _I wonder if he'll look._

She then picked out a white blouse and a small black corset. It made a cute outfit; well at least she thought so. _I hope he likes this._

Lelouch didn't really like shopping but getting a change of clothes wouldn't hurt their chances of escaping. His plan was to head back to the Homeland, he had secured a large farm just north of Toronto in Canada. It wasn't too far away from the city, about an hour's drive so in emergencies they could still go back if necessary.

The only problem was getting there, he had chartered a private cruise company to carry him there but it was risky. There were going to be hundreds of people on the ship but it was going to be worth it if he could get away with it.

He then noticed the green haired witch coming out of a change room, she was wearing her skirt and a tight black corset which showed off her body and her legs. _She looks amazing._ All he did was glare with amazement as she approached him, he just couldn't find the right words to say.

In truth he knew what he wanted to say but he wasn't going to say it. _She'll be teasing me for the next hundred years if I said that. A witch isn't supposed to look this innocent._ CC placed her arm on his chest. _Why is her arms on my…_ She leaned in closer to him. His face by now was a shade of pale pink, he could feel the blood rushing to his head.

"Just kidding" she pulled away suddenly.

_Damn that witch!_

"You're such a tease" he gathered his composure and went about picking out his own outfit. Too bad he couldn't get that image out of his head. _She looked gorgeous. It's just too bad I'll never be able to tell her, not for an eternity._ He let out a sigh and continued looking for an appropriate outfit.

Eventually, Lelouch picked out a white shitagi with a matching hakama but just to be on the safe side, he also picked out a pair of black pants, a white long sleeve shirt and a blue dark blue shawl. _The shitagi and hakama will be useful when we reach out destination but for now we have to look inconspicuous. _

And with that, both CC and Lelouch picked out their respective attires and got back on the cart. Lelouch was now wearing black pants, a white long sleeve shirt, a blue shawl and a straw hat to cover his face. CC was wearing her layered dress and a pair of red heels which weren't that high.

Lelouch got onto the driver's seat of the wagon and continued driving while CC stayed on top and braided her hair into one single length.

"I said that Geass was the power of the King which would condemn you to a life of solitude. Hmmm I think maybe that's quite correct, right Lelouch?"

"I guess you just need to find the right person"

_Could he be…..no he couldn't._ Tough CC won't admit it, her heart beat just a little bit faster and her face turned a tad bit brither.

"So where are we going oh mighty Emperor?"

"The Britannian homeland"

"And how are we going to get there?"

"On a cruise ship, I made sure to withdraw large sums of money from the treasury before my death."

"So what's your plan to get past the ship guards?"

"With my Geass of course, what else would I use?"

"I just thought you'd come up with a better plan which actually involved thinking" She enjoyed teasing him, it was funny getting him annoyed but he kept his cool.

"It'll work out, don't you worry." Lelouch secretly wasn't sure if it will work or not. There was going to be hundreds of people onboard the ship, all of whom hated the 99th demon emperor. _I might have to use my backup if this fails._

"I trust you"

It was midafternoon when they reached the port. It was a small rural port so there weren't that many people roaming around. Nonetheless Lelouch pulled his hat low so nobody could recognize him. _That ship's huge! What was I thinking! I swear it didn't look this big in the Ad! Damn it's too late to turn back._

CC could tell it was way to big too, but they didn't have a choice. It was now or never, buying another pair of tickets would be too risky. Feeling the unrest in her partner, she asked him

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"It's too late to turn back now" and with that they started towards the ticketing entrance. Lelouch tied his horses and carriage down not too far away in case they needed to make a quick escape.

"Tickets please" Lelouch handed him 2 tickets. _So far so good, now all that's left is the security check._

They walked up the ramp towards a door located about 2 stories up.

"May I see your face please sir?" _Dammit! What do I do, maybe I can use my Geass on him, no the people around me would see. Maybe I can Geass everyone, not that's too risky._

Then the ex-emperor's hat was swiftly snatched from his head by the security guard. Everyone around slowly turned their heads in amazement as the 99th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire stood before them. He wasn't in his emperor's outfit, just some commoner's cloths but he was still the Demon Emperor to everyone.

_Dammit!_ Lelouch cursed as hard as he could in his head before removing his contact lenses.

"Forget what you just saw!" he shouted, he quickly put his straw hat back on and hurriedly walked down the ramp and back to their cart.

They both got on the driver's seat and quickly rode away down the dirt path. His heart was now pounding as the severity of the incident dawned upon him.

"That was close. I thought the plan was perfect."

"Maybe you're losing it" teased CC. Too bad Lelouch was in no mood for jokes, he was covered in sweat and his hands were trembling. His entire body was shaking with fear, if they were caught everything would be over. He would lose the peace, his life or worse, he would lose CC. He really didn't want to lose her, just the mere thought of her being in trouble worried him.

The green haired witch lightly grabbed one of his arms and softly rested her head on his shoulder.

She looked up at his soft cheeks and contemplated giving them a quick peck but dismissed that thought quickly. _He's kind of frail and bony…_ and just like she intended, he started to settle down.

"I have a backup plan in place already, we should hurry; it's getting late and I don't want to spend the night in the wagon."

_That was a narrow escape, not to mention this is my only back up plan so this has to work!_ For all his genius, he didn't have a third back up plan in place because he thought the first plan would work for sure._ Stupid arrogance!_

Within an hour they were faced with the rolling hills and occasional patch of forest of small rural villages. It was peaceful, serene yet Lelouch was still uneasy. And on top of that he had to contend to CC and her bathtub incident.

_Ugh what is with that witch! What was she trying to tell me?_ These thoughts circled around and around in his head driving him insane until eventually he simply gave up. _This is too much for me to deal with._

CC was of course happily sleeping in the back on the wagon on top of the huge stack of hay paying no attention to the frustrated black hairs boy driving the cart. She only had one thought on her mind, _does he like me?_ After waiting centuries, she had finally found someone she enjoyed spending time with. Unfortunately, he's the only person who hasn't been head over heels for her at first sight.

It was dusk when they reached Lelouch's country estate. It was a relatively large log cabin with running water and electricity thank god. It was in an isolated part of a forest, he was sure nobody would find them there.

The cabin was a bungalow, with a large kitchen, dining table, an empty room for guests and their bedroom; it also had a wooden roof. Lelouch had Jeremiah personally make it so it was new and freshly furnished. This meant that he also knew where the house was located but Jeremiah would sooner die before he told anyone.

Lelouch tied the horses to a nearby tree and was going to go inside until he noticed CC wasn't following him or making witty remarks. _How unusual._ So in typical do-it-yourself fashion he climbed on top to see CC quietly sleeping away hugging cheese-kun. _Witches aren't supposed to look this vulnerable!_ In her new dress and corset CC looked like a cute, a blameless princess.

Then he got an idea. _I'll carry her to the bedroom!_ Lelouch gently slid one arm under her back and another under her legs. But it was no use; his lack of upper body strength just couldn't lift her weight. Not that she was heavy or anything, he was just extremely inept at physical activity.

"What are you doing?" he looked down to see a now awake and curious witch.

"You weren't trying to pick me up were you?"

"Of course not, why would I? I was simply trying to wake you up to tell you we're here witch" gesturing a hand towards the house. It was simple, inconspicuous and in the middle of nowhere. _It's a good place to spend eternity._

CC picked up her plushie and followed ex-prince to the house slightly laughing at his attempt at picking her up. He responded with a grunt before yelling _Witch_ in his head. At this rate he was going to have a mental breakdown. He had heard somewhere that swearing reduces stress and contemplated testing that theory. _Ugh what am I thinking, she'll just scold me to death. _

The bedroom had a medium sized bed, it was really meant for one person but he doubt CC would mind. After all they've been sharing a bed since Ashford Academy.

Lelouch went outside to feed the horses some hay; when he got back CC was in her white boy shorts and her cropped sleeveless white turtle neck which revealed most of her body. She was on her stomach using the yellow plushie as a pillow.

If she could see the redness on his face, she'd probably have burst out laughing. His face was a definite shade of bright pink.

_When did this start?_ He couldn't believe she was this attractive, _lucky witch._ Luckily she was asleep so once again he crawled into the space between the wall and his green haired companion. Much to his surprise, she turned right into his arms. _What's she doing now?_

Unbeknown to him, CC was actually awake! This was all part of her plan. She even opened a sliver of an eye to see the redness in his cheeks. It took everything she got to keep herself from smiling, it's the first time she's seen him like this. _So he thinks I'm attractive. What will you do now, Lelouch?_ He placed his armed around her body once more and drifted to sleep. In an ideal world, he would've made her pizza before going to bed but she settled for being in his arms. Well for now anyway.

End of chapter 3!

I'll try to get the next chapter out in 10 days hopefully. Once again the idea is in my head, I just have to put pen to paper :)

Reviews, suggestions, comments, insight, criticism, and any idea or anything in general is welcome :) If you don't like something I've done, tell me! If you think of some new plot development ideas and would like to see them take place, tell me! I'm always looking to improve my stories.

In the next chapter…

Is this the end of his journey? Hell no are you kidding me, it's just barely begun!

Does CC ever find out if Lelouch loves her?

Will the peace he created last?

Does Nunally and Suzaku ever find out if he's alive?

Will he be exposed?

I can't promise I'll answer all of these but I'll try to answer at least a few in the next chapter.


	4. Nunnally's in Danger!

Code Geass

R3 – Chapter 4: Nunnally's in Danger!

_Italics = thoughts!_

XXXXX = change scenes / end of scene (ex. flash backs)

The next morning, CC woke up when the sun emerging from the mountain peaks. She was used to getting up early, she had centuries to practice after all. Lelouch on the other hand was beat after two years of fighting. Changing the world took a toll so he was enjoying the much needed rest, but CC was getting impatient.

_He said he'd get me pizza 2 days ago!_

The lack of pizza was really getting her, or maybe it was because he told her he'd get her some pizza days ago and he always kept his word. Whichever was the case, CC took a roll old newspapers she picked up in the last town and started whacking his head with it.

Once, twice, thrice…

"Why are you still hitting me with that when I'm awake?" his eyes were wide open but CC didn't care, he had to be punished.

"You promised me pizza two days ago Lelouch" she kept whacking him with the roll of newspapers.

With all that's happened as of last, he totally forgot about CC's pizza. Normally she would just take his credit card but that wasn't an option this time. Feeling guilty, he slowly got out of bed and walked into the kitchen. CC had taken the liberty of going into town and buying groceries this morning. _Wait she bought groceries?_

"You could've been caught!"

"I want pizza!" demanded CC who was starring directly at him. She wasn't going to back down, she needed pizza.

Lelouch was in no mood to make a pizza but he had to please his witch, otherwise he'll never hear the end of it. Part of him also felt guilty about forgetting it, after all CC had always loved pizza; it was something he thought he'd remember. He put on a white apron and attempted to clear his conscience.

CC changed into one of Lelouch's white dress shirts and went to sleep dreaming about it. _He better make it soon._

Meanwhile in the kitchen Lelouch was working like a slave. _They make it look so easy at pizza hut._ He was straining just to flatten the dough; he had to practically suspend himself on the rolling pin to flatten it.

This just further enforced the fact that he really needed to do more physical activity.

By now his forehead was covered in sweat. He took out a green pepper, some pepperoni, bacon, mushrooms, and a block of cheese. _At least I don't have to make the tomato sauce._ CC had shown him some mercy and bought a jar of tomato sauce at the local market.

It was backbreaking work but he eventually got it finished and popped it in the oven. The cabin didn't have power since it was in the countryside so he had to constantly feed wood into the stove. _She better appreciate this!_

He sat back to cool off for a bit and thought about how was going to get through his day, it was only morning and he was already sodden with sweat.

_She's going to work me to death!_ Being worked to death was too much to ask for, he was going to have to work for her for eternity for her. _Damn that witch._

The aroma from the pizza had woken CC. Lelouch noticed it was done and gently propped it out of the oven onto the dining room table.

_Did he really make that for me? _The pizza looked amazing, better than the pizza pizza-hut delivered. The aroma alone awakened her instantly. It was sizzling, just waiting for someone to take a bite.

CC walked over to Lelouch and kissed him quickly on the cheek before reaching for the pizza. It was probably the best pizza she's ever had.

"I never knew you were such a good cook"

"You're a very picky girl" In his heart he wanted to say "_Because it's for you" _but she'd probably just laugh at him and walk off. She had lived for hundreds of years and he was sure during that time men have done more romantic things for her then bake pizza.

CC knew he wasn't going to admit that he had taken extra care into making it for her but she hadn't expected him to make it in the first place. She'd thought for sure he was going to put it off until tonight.

Even though it was just a pizza, the fact that he made it so promptly and worked so hard made her heart beat just a bit tad bit faster. She wanted to say Thank you but it'd probably go to his head.

He sat himself down on a chair and turned on the television. He had the insight to tell Jeremiah to install a satellite dish so they could at least get some news. His violet eyes promptly popped out of his head.

"Another attack on Empress Nunnally was nearly avoided this morning as a group calling themselves 'The Imperial army of Japan' attempted to kill Empress Nunnally with a lone gunman. Luckily Zero was there and the threat was quickly neutralized. This is only a week after they announced their goals of liberating Japan once and for all from Britannia."

_This is not good; Suzaku won't be able to keep up! Why hasn't he mobilized the black knights yet? _ For all his military skills, he wasn't much of a strategist. Or maybe even worse, they noticed the new Zero isn't as charismatic as the old one and abandoned him. Whatever the reason was, he had to do something.

"What are you going to do Lelouch?" questioned the green haired witch who has now finished the pizza.

"I need your help CC. I need you to deliver this to Suzaku and Nunnally" Lelouch quickly wrote down on a piece of paper "39.5°N, 141.9°E, come alone".

"How are you going to deliver that to Suzaku?" questioned a now curious CC.

"With the Shinkiro"

"The Shinkiro?"

Lelouch smiled at the corners of his lips, he knew it might come in handy so he hid it here. He also had Lloyd Asplund modify it so the druid system would project the hexagonal shields over the entire body of the knightmare while consuming less energy.

He even added another seat at the last minute. It was more on impulse then logic, the Shinkiro was capable of being piloted alone. He guessed it was because missed the days where he and CC piloted the Gawain together.

However the most important upgrade was the stealth system, it was not only undetectable by radar, the shields could also camouflage it. The shields on one side of the knightmare would receive the input data and project the image onto the shield on the opposite side.

The Shinkiro was essentially invisible. The energy filler was charged with several solar panels on the roof.

After the brief explanation, Lelouch put on his Zero outfit while CC put on her usual white straightjacket. Slightly mused by sudden change, _Just like old times,_ he was once again about to save the world and she was by his side.

The new Druid System functioned perfectly, if it hadn't, they would've probably been shoot down by the Britannian military who was on high alert now that The Deliverance of Japan was on the move.

Lelouch set the Shinkiro down in a suburb of Tokyo in a patch of trees.

"Deliver this to Suzaku"

"Yes I understand" and with that the green haired witch headed for the Tokyo settlement. He wouldn't admit it but he was worried about her, worried that they might find out who she is and capture her. If they did, they'd probably torture her all over again. _She's done this many times before._ He kept repeating that line in his head to reassure himself that CC was going to come back to him safely.

_When did I start worrying like this anyway? Stop thinking about her like that._ He mentally slapped himself for being stupid; she had taken care of herself for hundreds of years after all. He looked down at his watch and hoped that she was alright.

XXXXX

It was mid-day by the time she got to the government bureau.

"I'm here to speak with Zero"

"Give me a moment"

"Nunnally… *the phone rings* I'll get that. Yes I'll be there in a few moments. Wait here, this will just take a second" Suzaku put his mask back on and headed to the lobby. He had expected someone from the Black Knights but when he saw the green hair and white straitjacket, he knew exactly who she was. Behind the mask his eyes were wide agape and his mouth slightly open but no sounds were coming out.

CC pulled the front of her collar, just like Lelouch had told her to do so and handed Suzaku the letter. She casually walked out and took a train back to where the real Zero was still hiding.

Suzaku was still taking in what had just happened when the receptionist asked him if he was okay. _Of course I'm not okay! How could he be alive?_ "Yeah thank you" and with that he headed back up to the viceroy's room.

"Suzaku who was that?" He didn't know what to say. If he told her it was CC it might just worry her too much and that was the last thing she needed.

"Just an old friend" _a very old friend,_ thought Suzaku.

"Nunnally I'm going out for a while" because of his status as Zero, he was easily able to get his hands on a Vincent-ward (the standard Britannian knightmare) so he would look just like an average soldier. 39.5°N, 141.9°E, come alone. It was on the side of a valley in a remote Northern part of Japan, he spotted the Shinkiro and landed beside it.

When he got out, he couldn't believe his eyes. In front of him stood Lelouch vi Britannia, the original Zero, the person he killed with his own hands. He grabbed Lelouch by the collar and threw him down immediately feeling betrayed.

"How the hell are you still alive?" demanded the now enraged Suzaku.

"Charles gave me his code back in the world of C" his tone was calm. He wasn't fazed by his best friend even though he was threatening to kill him.

"I'm sorry I tricked you but it was necessary." Suzaku was still angry at him but after thinking it through knew it was probably the best decision.

"I just wish you would've told me and Nunnally. She still thinks about you every night" his eyes were narrow and he was staring at the ground.

"Switch places with me for a day, this is my mess. I have to fix it" both parties looked at each other silently. It wasn't that Suzaku didn't trust Lelouch, he just didn't know how Nunnally was going to take the news. She was still only a child and recently became viceroy. She needed rest not a surprise.

"Alright but just for a day" and with that Lelouch got in the Vincent-ward and flew back to the government bureau. The first thing he wanted to do was see Nunnally and make sure she was alright.

Swoosh, the door slid open and walked in Zero.

"How was your trip Suzaku?" asked Nunnally. He could see being a viceroy had taken a toll on his sister. She looked fatigued and there were dark bags under her eyes. He knelt in front of her and slowly took off his mark revealing a set of deep purple eyes.

Nunnally eyes were shocked to see her older brother. She quickly propelled herself into his arms crying.

"I thought you were dead big brother"

She clutched him as tight as she could not ever wanting him to leave again. Being viceroy didn't matter if he wasn't there. All she ever wanted to do was spend her life with him but even that was too much to ask for.

"I have missed you Nunnally. I'm going to fix things but then I have to go"

"You can't go, not yet" Nunnally stopped sobbing to look up at her brother. She wanted him to stay forever but knew otherwise. If anyone found out, the peace he worked so hard to create would be ruined.

"Don't worry, everything will be okay. I'll deal with The Deliverance of Japan but then I'll have to leave things to you" he gently stroked his little sister's hair. It was full of split ends, she didn't have enough time to take care of herself with all the work.

Lelouch put on his mask and headed down to meet the Black Knights. Everyone was relaxed as usual when he got there. Tamaki was joking around, Ohgi was reviewing his troops and Kallen was sitting by herself watching over everyone as usual. _Just like old times._

"Listen up, I hereby order that 'The Imperial army of Japan' be eliminated immediately!" Everyone was taken back with the sudden audacity of Zero. He was so tranquil after the Zero Requiem that everyone knew he was a different one, perhaps the old Zero was back.

Everyone started to crowd around him and cheered him on. They knew the real Zero was back and he was here to take charge once again. Not that Suzaku wasn't a good Zero but he simply lacked decisiveness in making strategic decisions. Everyone except Kallen was greeting the old Zero back. She was standing in the back still baffled. _Could that really be him? No he's dead. Either way I'm going to find out._

Her gun cocks and she started making her way through the crowd. _Lelouch._

End of chapter 4!

Reviews, suggestions, comments, insight, criticism, and any idea or anything in general is welcome :) If you don't like something I've done, tell me! If you think of some new plot development ideas and would like to see them take place, tell me! I'm always looking to improve my stories and please my fans.

What's going to be in the next chapter you might ask?

What's going to happen to 'The Imperial army of Japan'?

What's Kallen going to do about Zero?

Will he be exposed to the world in his attempt to save his sister?

Is the world going to go to war again?

P.S. the next chapter will be kind of short since this was originally intended to be one chapter but writing it took longer so I've decided to make it into two chapters instead.


	5. The Imperial Army of Japan

Code Geass

R3 – Chapter 5: The Imperial army of Japan

_Italics = thoughts!_

XXXXX = change scenes / end of scene (ex. flash backs)

"Can I have a word with you Zero?"

Lelouch wanted to tell Kallen sorry for everything he did, but her tone was almost threatening which shocked him. He knew she'd be mad but he was sure she wouldn't try to kill him.

"Sure thing" They both walked down the hallway to Zero's quarters, it hadn't changed one bit since perhaps out of nostalgia.

*swoosh* the door slammed shut.

"Who are you?" demanded Kallen with the gun pointed directly towards his mask.

"Kallen" he slowly took off his mask revealing the face of Lelouch vi Britannia.

"How are you still alive? I saw you get stabbed by Suzaku!"

"I'm immortal now Kallen" he gently took her into an embrace. Her hair smelled sweet, like cherries. He missed her.

"Kallen" his voice was gentle and filled with sorrow. Then he took her chin and gently brushed his lips on hers. Kallen was shocked at first but she slowly wrapped her around sound his neck and kissed him back.

She had waited years for him and it was just as she had imagined. It was cold and didn't show and love for her.

The only reason he did it was to say sorry.

"Kallen, I did love you" it was all he could say to comfort her and she knew the rest of the story. His heart was already taken.

She was no fool though, he would never love her like he loves his witch and she would never ask for it. She was now drenching his coat with her tears. She had lost him for what seemed like an eternity and rediscovered him for one more stolen moment.

"Lelouch I'll always love you." He was about to say something but she quickly kissed him again. She wanted him to stay there so she could claim him for herself but that was too much to ask for. He put on his mask and got up offering her a hand, almost as a thank you.

If she had her way, he would take her hand and take her away to a faraway land where he'd love her till the day she died. Unfortunately the world wasn't hers.

All she and him could ever have were stolen moments, in his quarters, dark hallways and away from the judging eyes of everyone. Even that was over now, he had someone to spend the rest of eternity with and it wasn't her.

She wiped away her tears and took his hand. They both departed from his room with their heads held high.

_I'm glad you're alive Lelouch, even if can't stay for long._

Despite the rejection, she was happy he finally told her the truth. She was his most useful piece after all: his queen.

To everyone else it looked like they were lovers but she knew that wasn't the case.

"The Imperial army of Japan is an illegitimate organization with nothing but ill intentions! As a result they shall be destroyed!" Everyone cheered their leader on.

They all wanted to go after them because they were fighting to destroy the world peace that finally descended upon the world but no one wanted to say something for fear they might be labeled as against the independence of Japan.

"Prepare for battle! We leave in one hour!"

Everyone was hastily making preparations. They were readying their knightmares and assembling their formations.

_Now Suzaku the rest is up to you._

Lelouch went back upstairs to leave but just before he left the room, he took one last glance as Kallen. She as smiling again. And with that he went back upstairs.

_I should probably get back to Suzaku, he's most likely worried sick about Nunnally right now, poor guy….._

"Lord Zero" _Looks like my Geass is still working._

"Schneizel please deploy the Britannian military to help the Black Knights in destroying The Imperial Army of Japan"

"Yes my lord"

"Oh and make sure you take Cornelia with you, her skills might come in handy"

"Yes at once"

Cornelia was still loyal to the royal family. She was no longer a vice-roy but still played an active role in military affairs. _You haven't change one bit sister._

He let out a deep sigh, _looks like everything is alright now._ He climbed into Vincent-ward and headed back to Suzaku.

XXXXX

"The rest is up to you now Suzaku. You just have to beat them."

"I understand"

Suzaku put on the mask and got into the knightmare and flew back to Tokyo. Even after CC explained the whole situation he was still feeling guilty that he couldn't protect Nunnally like he wanted to.

XXXXX

Both the witch and the demon were sitting in their field behind their log cabin. The air was cool but as sun felt warm on their skin. She was holding onto his arm and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Lelouch" she whispered

"CC"

She kissed him goodnight on the cheek and went to bed.

For all his genius, he still couldn't figure out a way to tell CC he loved her more than just a companion. _Stupid brain why now of all times to fail me! I'm so not cut out for this!_

As the sun went down he pictured her in the sky. She was beautiful, more than words could ever describe. A smile crept up on his lips as he knew he wasn't going to bed alone tonight.

As war waged between the Black Knights and The Imperial army of Japan under a cloudless night, the witch and the demon slept soundly together. She was in his arms even though he didn't know it.

That night, the scene in the bathroom played over and over again in his head. The image of her in the bath tub, him hitting his head, it was so vivid he could've sworn it was real. Her green hair flowed perfectly down her back.

For the life of him, he couldn't figure out why she would do such a thing. She was the only person he couldn't figure out. He even dreamt about himself sitting on their bed thinking about what happened. Even in his dreams trying to figure her out gives him headaches.

Unbeknown to them, a mysterious traveler was walked down the dirt path towards the town they were residing near.

End of Chapter 5!

I know it was a short chapter but hey, the last one was long so it kind of makes up for it :P The next chapter will be my usual length though :)

Reviews, suggestions, comments, insight, criticism, and any idea or anything in general is welcome :) If you don't like something I've done, tell me! If you think of some new plot development ideas and would like to see them take place, tell me! I'm always looking to improve my stories and please my fans.

And in case you were curious, no the story isn't close to being over yet! There are still more twists and turns and obstacles Lelouch and CC have to overcome.

Who's this new traveler?

How will Lelouch and CC take him?


	6. Green with Envy!

Code Geass

R5 – Chapter 6: Green with Envy

_Italics = thoughts!_

XXXXX = change scenes / end of scene (ex. flash backs)

"Jealousy is the green eyed monster with doth mock the meat it feeds on"

Lelouch was up surprisingly early that morning. The birds were chirping and the radiant sun was shining through the windows. Being in isolation gave him lots of free time so he decided to read Othello by Shakespeare.

His witch was sleeping still, she looked peaceful and innocent hugging the yellow plushy. This is a side of her that even Lelouch rarely saw; the side that was the girl before the power of Geass.

Watching her sleep has become luxury to him. Even though he wouldn't admit it, he enjoyed the constant teasing. It kept him busy but it was times like these when she didn't have that cold expression plastered all over her face that he loved her the most.

He smiled and kissed her forehead before pulling another blanket overher.

*knock-knock*

Lelouch immediately turned his head. _Dammit! WHY NOT?_ CC was asleep which meant he had to deal with any trouble that might arise.

Immediately he came up with 35 different possibilities for who could be at the door. Most of whom he didn't want to see.

*knock knock* "Is anyone in there?" _Maybe if I don't answer he'll go away._ Much to his dismay the person at the door didn't. _I hope this doesn't turn out like the cruise incident. _That near escape really set reality in for him. They could be caught anytime.

"Hi can I help you?"

A huge sigh of relief came over him; it wasn't the military, assassins, or anyone that posed a threat. His thoughts immediately went back to CC, _She's safe._ He was just a traveler, about 175cm with an average build.

"I was just passing through here. I was wondering if I could stay with you for a few days?"

_Should I set him stay? Would he pose a threat? _He wasn't worried much about himself as he did about CC. Even if she was immortal she didn't have a Geass._ What if he hurts her? Wait no what am I thinking, that witch can protect herself._ He mentally smacked himself for being stupid.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind having a bit of company. There isn't many around here"

Sure he was smiling but something wasn't quite right about this guy. He just couldn't put his finger on it but he had a bad feeling about this. It was sort of the feeling you get when you're camping with friends and one of them suggests you pour gasoline on the fire to make it burn brighter. _Maybe I'm just paranoid._

Still saying no would've been rude and he was always taught to be polite and courteous. Besides he had an extra room since CC and he were sleeping together.

"I'll show you to your room"

As they were walking down the hall, the mysterious man looked in one of the bedrooms and saw a green haired girl. _Who could that be?_

"So what's your name anyway?"

"Yoshio Nakamura"

"Lelouch Lamperouge"

"So is that your wife?" he asked with a hint of curiosity.

His black hair hung lower by a smidge. He wanted to say yes but that would be a lie. For all he knew the only reason she was with him was because he was immortal. The thought of that saddened him even more; he really did love her for whatever reason.

"Our relationship is complicated" was his answer.

"I'm sorry if I offended you Mr. Lamperouge"

"It's alright, I get asked that a lot" _though I wish I didn't._ "You can stay here in this room. We have electricity, running water and the bathroom is down the hall."

"Thank you again Mr. Lamperouge"

"Call me Lelouch" he closed the door behind him and went to take his morning shower. As soon as he opened the door he saw CC in the bathtub again, she was just beginning to lift one of her legs out. Lelouch instantly turned around and headed for the door.

*smack* His pinky toe hit the edge of the doorframe.

"Owww bloody hell" CC was giggling. _Witch! I bet she's enjoyed that. I should've known she was going to be there, I really hate it when that happens._

He was partly right, she did enjoy him stumble but soon she looked down at the bathtub. _How am I going to educate him about women at this rate?_

Meanwhile Lelouch put on a white shitagi and a large bamboo hat to work outside. They had huge fields behind the cabin to grow their food and someone had to work them. Being the gentlemen he is, he wouldn't let CC do this job even if she asked.

"Hey let me help you with that"

"Sure if you think you can handle it. Grab a spade and come outside."

Working in the fields was back breaking work. The sun was relentless; the air was hot and humid. Manual labor really wasn't his strong suit but it had to be done. Otherwise they would go hungry or have to make weekly trips into town which meant constantly risking exposure.

Within an hour they he and Yoshio were both soaked in their own sweat. Yoshio went inside to rest for the day since he was already done his work, Lelouch wasn't use to farming to he wasn't quite done yet.

_Now I know why some people, wait most people hate exercise. It's exhausting, how can something this painful be good for you._

Despite his aching body, he continued knowing if he didn't CC would be hungry and he couldn't let that happen.

With every swing of the plow, he could feel his arm burn more and more. It was the afternoon when he had finished his work. It was the most exercise he's ever performed in his life. _Finally, time to go inside and see the witch._

CC and Yoshio were preparing dinner and talking to CC when he got inside.

"Hey that smells delicious" his stomach growled in response to the aroma.

"You're just in time for dinner. Mr. Nakamura and I made pizza"

_At least they're getting along._ He was afraid those two would get into an argument within hours.

It was an amazing pizza by any standard, as large as the table with almost every kind of topping: pepperoni, cheese, green peppers, mushrooms, onions, beef, bacon and pineapples. Since he was so hungry he grabbed a slice and was about to put it in his mouth when…

*slap*

The slice of pizza fell on the table.

"Hey what was that for?" asked a disgruntled Lelouch, he was hungry; she knew it and yet still slapped the pizza off his hand.

"Ladies first" She picked up the slice and ate it.

Lelouch grabbed another slice and was about to start eating that until…

*slap*

"What now?" _Stop slapping me dammit, _by now Lelouch really just wanted some food, he was starving.

"Guests next"

"Sorry dude, she's the boss" Lelouch took another slice and started consuming. He only had one thought, _Fooooooooood!_

"This pizza's amazing CC"

"Thank you, Mr. Nakamura helped me make it. He's quite the cook"

"It was nothing"

"Thank you, I'm really glad you helped CC make pizza. It's her favorite food. I'm sure she really liked it."

"Like I said, it was nothing. If you don't mind I'm going to shower and go to bed now"

"Go ahead, you've earned it"

His attention was now directed towards his green haired companion. She was happy, happily devouring the enormous pizza. He ate his pizza slowly so he could enjoy seeing her smile again. It had been awhile since she last smiled with all that's been going on.

She looked over to see a pair of violet eyes observing, intrigued she cocked and eyebrow but he only gave a light chuckle so she continued eating her pizza.

_I'm glad you're happy CC._ The witch and the demon both smiled as they are their pizza.

"You can have the last slice" Lelouch motioned for CC to take the last slice.

"Close your eyes for me" Lelouch was getting nervous now. _Why would she want me to close my eyes? Does she want to *gulp* kiss me? Shit I better calm down or she'll notice my heartrate._

"Why would I do that?" was his answer, he didn't really want to close his eyes. Last time he did, Shirley didn't kiss me.

"Because I said so now do it now Lelouch Lamperouge" her tone was a bit more demanding now with a hint of mischievousness.

_Well if you want to kiss me that much go ahead,_ so he closed his eyes.

After several seconds instead of a kiss he heard munching. When he opened his eyes CC was eating the last slice of pizza.

"I bet you thought I was going to kiss you didn't you?" teased CC

"Witch" _Stop manipulating me dammit! _He was right, she could make him do anything on a whim.

"You boys can clean up" Yoshio had just finished his shower and was looking blankly at Lelouch.

"What's she talking about" Lelouch knew exactly what she meant.

"We're washing the dishes"

"Awwwwww man"

Both of them let out a sigh before starting the on the dishes.

"Your girlfriend sure is beautiful Lelouch"

"Yeah I know but she's not my girlfriend" his voice had an indication of unhappiness.

"Well whatever your relationship is you sure are lucky, she's gorgeous man"

Even though she made him do the dishes, Lelouch knew he was the luckiest man on Earth, no to have ever lived. Just seeing her made his face heat up.

_Hmmm maybe he isn't dangerous after all. If he likes her then I doubt he'll hurt her._

"Goodnight dude" Yoshio washed his hands and headed for bed. He had also had a long working day and was tired.

"Yeah you too"

Lelouch headed for the shower room, he could smell his own sweat which never really happened since he never had to do any work before. _This could take some getting used to._

Just a man and his thoughts … and CC of course. There wasn't a time of day when he wouldn't stop to think about her. He thought about how sad her life was yet she was still beautiful, both in complexion and nature. _Maybe that's why I love her. What no not love you stupid idiot, you're not in love! Get a hold of yourself!_ He finished his shower shaking his head.

_Ugh why me. _CC had once again left a sliver of space between herself and the wall for him to sleep in.

Once again he slipped himself into bed with her in his arms. He noticed a certain scent, it was apples. _What the hell? Wait never mind it's just your hair. Hewf_

Lelouch had never sensed how nice her hair smelled until now because of all the work he had on his mind. But now that it was just those two he had time to really appreciate the small details which just made blush even more.

Just like that his hand accidently grazed her chest. He thought he was going to get slapped again but instead she simply held his hand in front of him like nothing had happened.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that"

"You're not as innocent as you think Lelouch" teased the witch.

_Go to bed. Go to bed. Go to bed._ He kept repeating those words in his head until he went to sleep. He didn't want to do that accidently again, _sure she let it go this time but next time she might elbow me._

While Lelouch was mentally smacking himself CC was actually thinking about what he just did. Secretly she wished it wasn't by accident. _What am I going to do with you Lelouch? _It was just a light browse over her breasts but nevertheless it still made her tingly. _Only you could make me feel this way, I guess I'll just have to teach you._

The green haired witch gently squeezed her partner's hand and both went to sleep happily.

As they days progressed, Yoshio became a common sight on the farm. He would work the fields with Lelouch until about midday then go back inside to help CC with house work.

Lelouch wiped the sweat off his forehead and looked towards the house and through a window. He saw CC and Yoshio happily laughing together.

_Maybe I'm just imaging things._

He couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous. _They're having such a great time…_ He tried to push the thoughts of jealously out of his head but it was no use. He was jealous, naturally he wouldn't admit it but he was. He envied how he could make her laugh and smile in ways he couldn't.

But nonetheless he was happy just to be with her. _He'll be leaving soon anyway._

Unfortunately for Lelouch, he didn't leave.

"So yeah guess I'll be living here for a while now" as he put an arm around Lelouch.

"Alrighty then, make yourself at home" he said it with a smile. Inside though he was green-eyed and controlling himself from taking it out on him. _She's mine! You're not going to take her away you bastard!_

He wished he would just disappear so he and CC could be together forever. _Is this my punishment? If it is, it sure is a cruel one._

Days turned into weeks into months, everyday Yoshio and CC got closer to each other. He still slept with her every night _but how long will that last? He'll have to leave eventually._ That was the only thought keeping him from exploding.

Several months later, during a hot summer's day, Lelouch was tirelessly working in the fields. _Damn that guy for quitting early._ Yoshio had once again retired to the cabin to be with CC. Lelouch tried his hardest to keep focused on working but it was no use, he had to go see her!

"Ahhhh"

Lelouch was standing in the doorway, eyes bulging. They were filled with jealousy, rage and anger! Yoshio and CC were both on the floor. Worst, he was shirtless and on top.

"Wait it's not what it looks like!"

"DIE!" Geass sigils glowing with fury in both eyes.

"Happily your highness!"

He took a knife from the kitchen table and immediately stabbed himself.

"Yoshio!" CC ran to his side but Lelouch would have none of it. He was still starring at his green haired companion.

"How could you!"

"Lelouch..." but before he could hear what she had to say, he said the one thing that she thought he'd never say.

"I HATE YOU FOR GIVING ME THIS ACCURSED POWER! I WISH I NEVER MEET YOU!"

Those words were like shockwaves sent through her body, she was just there on the floor emotionless as Lelouch stormed out the door and took off in the Shinkiro.

"Lelouch" she whispers his name but it's too late.

He was gone like the wind.

She was all alone again.

"Lelouch" she whispers his name again "come back" but it was no use, he had left her.

End of Chapter 6!

Sort of a cliff hanger I guess but it's not the end so don't worry! If you liked it, leave a comment, if you hated it, leave a comment. It's always nice to hear opinions :)

And don't worry this isn't the ending!


End file.
